


The Gift

by Descaladumidera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Grindelwald, Dark!Alpha!Theseus, Humiliation, M/M, Omega!Percival, Percival isn't treated well, Spanking, Violence, noncon, there is nothing vanilla about this, this is a bit fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: As Theseus is a loyal follower and his right hand man, Gellert thinks, he deserves a gift. Theseus really likes it.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Graphic by the awesome [angryzilla](http://angryzilla.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Go, check out her stuff, she’s awesome!

  
  


 

Theseus is kneeling right in front of Gellert, the heady smell of the other alpha overwhelming his senses, making him cast his eyes to the ground. He doesn’t know why his master has called him here—but if he is about to get punished, he most certainly deserves it. Gellert is a strict leader but never unfair.

‘Stand up, Theseus.’ Gellert’s cold voice cuts through the room like a whip and Theseus follows his order immediately, his knees protesting from the long time on the ground. ‘Come here.’

Eyes still cast to the floor, Theseus steps forward, right up to Gellert, smelling the calmness, but also the excitement surrounding him, and he wonders what will happen. But first they go through their usual ritual, introduced to him by Gellert when he first met the man.

Gellert’s hand comes up, cupping Theseus’ neck, making a cold shiver run down his spine, when he grabs onto the soft hair, pulling him in. When their foreheads touch and they both breathe in deeply, Theseus closes his eyes, concentrating completely on the alpha holding control over him, guiding his head now down to the juncture between neck and shoulder. Gellert mimics his movement, hot breath on his throat making Theseus gulp and shudder.

‘Shh,’ Gellert whispers soothingly and exudes a calmness that makes Theseus relax immediately. He knows Gellert is far stronger than him, controlling him like only a very powerful alpha can. Theseus is an alpha himself, but he will never be able to overpower Gellert—he just knows it. But he also doesn’t want to, content with the life he is leading as the alpha’s right hand man.

When Gellert is done scenting him and Theseus has had a hearty sniff himself, feeling a bit dizzy from the smell engulfing him, making him shiver and press against the man, Gellert pushes him away, gently. Now Theseus finally dares to look up, right into these mismatched eyes, which seem to scan him, making him feel smaller, despite him being nearly a head taller than Gellert.

‘Follow me,’ Gellert says and, again, Theseus obeys without asking questions, trusting his master to do the right thing.

Gellert leads him through the big manor. If Theseus hadn’t already visited this place countless times, he would have looked on in wonder and excitement. High ceilings, dark wood, heavy furniture. All of this speaks of wealth far beyond Theseus’ imagination. It even _smells_ rich and intoxicating, drawing him in, making him want to walk closer to Gellert, to gain this man’s approval.

Gellert stops in front of a dark, wooden door, lifting his wand. But before he taps said door to open it, he turns around to Theseus, smiling at him warmly. ‘You have been a very obedient follower, fulfilling your tasks without fail. I think I might even _trust_ you.’ He stops and tilts his head, before lifting his left hand and grabbing Theseus’ chin. It’s quite rough, his thumb digging into Theseus’ lower lip, but Theseus doesn’t mind. ‘I have a gift for you behind this door. I hope you can appreciate it.’

‘Of course,’ Theseus says immediately, Gellert’s words not leaving anything to the imagination that Theseus even has a choice. Thank you, master.’

‘Good boy. Now, open the door and enjoy your present.’

Theseus does as he is told, stepping up to the door and laying one hand on the handle. He adjusts his posture, standing tall and confident, every bit the proud alpha he is, magic sizzling right beneath his skin, his own scent showing his strength and determination.

When he opens the door, he takes a step back. Strong scent lashing out at him, engulfing him in the most powerful way, drawing him in and making him shudder. It is the smell of an omega in heat and Theseus can feel his body reacting to the sweet, alluring scent, telling him to _mate_ , to _claim_.

A low growl slips from his throat and only Gellert’s hand on his shoulder keeps him from running inside, makes him tense up, because all his senses scream, ‘RIVAL!’ But he doesn’t act on it, keeps the wild beast inside and tries to relax.

‘Calm down. He is yours and yours alone. Come on, let’s get in.’ Gellert’s voice is smooth like honey and Theseus begins to relax, his shoulders sagging under the iron grip. He is being led into the room, Gellert’s excited scent nearly losing itself in the overwhelming smell of sweet slick and omega pheromones, clouding the air around them.

Theseus’ eyes adjust slowly to the dim light in the room, but he can already see a bed and a writhing, panting figure on it, the white sheets all over the place. It’s obvious that this man is emitting the alluring scent, drawing Theseus in, his instincts taking over, his mind dizzy.

‘Isn’t he beautiful?’ Gellert asks and leads Theseus to the bed, the hand still on his shoulder, keeping him from making any sudden move. And Theseus is trembling, deep inside, a tremor that nearly breaks him from the core.

But as soon as he lays eyes on the man in the bed, his look grazing the gentle contours of a well-nutured body—Gellert must have taken especially good care of him—Theseus can’t help but nod. The omega is indeed beautiful. Strong, but not overly so, a bit more muscles than your regular omega. His pale skin marred with scars, but Theseus doesn’t mind them, even thinks them beautiful, shining like a fine spiderweb under the dim light. And his hair, dark and soft, shaved at the sides, looking like silk, and Theseus wants to rake his hands through it, wants to make a mess out of it, pull it, until the omega’s head snaps back and his lovely throat is bared to Theseus’ sharp alpha-teeth.

‘He is,’ Theseus breathes, eyes never leaving the pale figure. He wants to get closer, to touch and feel, but Gellert’s hand is still on his shoulder, holding him back. And Theseus knows, if he disobeys now and shrugs the hand off, he will pay dearly for his behaviour. Gellert doesn’t take kindly to disobedience and if Theseus finds himself just in the cells under the manor, he will be lucky.

Gellert takes a step forward now, his hand coming off and brushing over the fine sheets, drawing the omega’s eyes to them. And now Theseus sees the leather collar and the leash around his throat, keeping him in place. But his nostrils work and he croaks out a little whine, obviously in need of an alpha, the heat unbearable.

‘His name is Percival Graves—he was the Director of Magical Security at MACUSA. Maybe you’ve heard of him?’ Gellert explains and turns around, his piercing eyes staring holes into Theseus’ body.

Theseus swallows and nods. ‘Yes, indeed I have. Isn’t he said to be a powerful wizard?’ He asks, having to suppress the urge to keep staring at Graves and instead looking into Gellert’s eyes, tongue working over his suddenly dry lips, his breathing shallow. He can feel his body reacting to the heavy scent in the air, to the call of the omega, wanting to mate.

The hearty chuckle catches him off guard and Gellert’s smile is suddenly blinding, before he steps into Theseus’ personal space, placing a hand on his neck and grabbing it roughly. ‘For an omega, he is very powerful. But even the most powerful omega can’t do anything about their nature. I swapped his suppressants and as soon as he went into heat, he wasn’t much of a problem anymore,’ he says and comes uncomfortably close to Theseus’ face, breathing right into his slightly open mouth. ‘Do you like my gift, Theseus?’

‘Yes,’ Theseus whispers, swallowing hard, his heart pounding up a stakkato, ‘I like it very much, master.’

‘Good. I’ll leave you to it. I trust you to have everything under control.’ And with this Gellert turns around and leaves the room, the clack of the door closing echoing through the chamber, the only other sound the slight pants of the omega.

Theseus steps up to the bed, peering down at Graves’ body, glistening with sweat and slick, dampening the sheets beneath him. He looks marvellous, even if his eyes are dazed with the fever of his heat, a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and the slight puffing, indicating that breathing is hard. Oh yes, he already is a wrecked beauty and Theseus feels himself shiver in anticipation of a good fuck.

Graves’ eyes are drawn to him, clouded, needy, a silent plea for a touch. And Theseus decides to indulge him, sending out a calming scent that is unique to alphas, watching how the omega relaxes when breathing in. Now he dares to reach out, his hand coming down to cup a slightly stubbly cheek. And the bliss on Graves’ face as he leans into the touch, desperately, makes Theseus lick his lips, his thumb brushing away the string of saliva, while Graves’ eyes flutter shut. A sigh, nearly a moan, rings through the room and every instinct in Theseus’ body tells him to keep touching, because the omega _needs_ it, needs it so badly. But he takes his hand away, ripping a loud whine from Graves’ throat, eyes snapping open.

‘No …’ Graves whimpers, his voice rough and scratchy. He needs water.

Theseus huffs at the weak display, but summons a glass of water nonetheless. He wonders if this omega is really as precious as Gellert made him out to be. But Theseus won’t judge until he has had at least a taste.

Taking the glass to Graves’ lips, he holds the omega’s head steady, while the water is gulped down greedily. This omega is obviously very needy, which sparks Theseus’ interest even more. He is sure he can play with this and a small smile settles on his face.

‘What a good omega you are,’ he whispers and rakes his hand through Graves’ hair, making him whimper and press against his palm, seeking the touch like a drowning man the land, desperate and gulping for air. ‘You like that, don’t you?’

Graves only nods, reaching out to touch Theseus himself, but Theseus bats his hands away, making the omega crawl back and hunch in on himself. Theseus meanwhile wipes his hands on his uniform jacket and shakes his head, his eyes shooting daggers at Graves.

‘As my omega,’ he starts, raising his voice and making the omega cower even more, to his pleasure, ‘you are going to answer me with words or you will get punished. You won’t touch me without permission. And you will obey to every word I say. If I tell you to jump, you _will_ jump or you will face the consequences. Understood?’

Graves peers up at him, Theseus’ eyes boring into the omega’s. And then he nods.

Theseus scrunches up his eyebrows and sends a wandless jolt of pure magic through Graves’ body, making the omega scream and curl up into a ball, whining. He does it again. And again. Until he thinks that Graves has learnt his lesson, feverish sobbing reaching his ears and a mumble of barely audible, ‘I understood, alpha, I understood, please, it hurts.’

The magic sizzling at his fingertips ebbs away and Theseus sends out a wave of calmness to reassure the omega that he is forgiven. ‘I hope you know now that I don’t tolerate any disobedience.’

‘Yes,’ Graves whispers, voice hoarse from sobbing, slowly uncurling. He looks weak, his face wet with tears and sweat, his whole body trembling from exhaustion. But there is hope in his brown eyes, a yearning for the touch of an alpha. Theseus thinks it’s beautiful.

He sits down on the bed, a snap of his fingers takes off his shoes, so he can crawl closer to the man, naked and still leaking that sweet smelling slick. It has been a long time, since Theseus had an omega in his bed, since he has touched the softness of the fairer sex, since he has taken a taste of that pale flesh. He has never mated, has never had the time and dedication to care for an omega. But he thinks about marking this one—not as a mate to take care of, but to show that this beauty belongs to him.

Gellert has been especially generous with his gift. Theseus wonders why his master hasn’t kept Graves as his own plaything. Well, he won’t question the alpha’s decisions.

Theseus starts to touch again, making Graves show his whole body to him. Lean muscles are working under firm skin, scars glittering silvery under the dim light, making Theseus trace them. And while doing so, he can hear Graves pleased sighs. The omega is still delirious with heat, so needy that he leans into every single one of Theseus’ touches, whimpering whenever the alpha draws his hands away.

At one point Theseus pinches a nipple between his fingers, making Graves keen and beg for more, body trembling uncontrollably, fingers twitching and reaching out, before he gathers himself, obviously remembering Theseus’ earlier words and fearing the punishment.

Theseus smiles indulgently and says, ‘You may touch me, little omega.’

He doesn’t need to say any more. The usually proud and composed director crawls closer on all fours, the leash tugging at him, keeping him from leaving the bed. Theseus is mesmerised. He has always seen Graves completely controlled, an impressive, authoritative figure, a role model to every omega out there. And now he is reduced to a blabbering, begging mess.

Theseus realises that he can be happy that he will never go through a heat himself. But then, he is the stronger sex, an alpha through and through. Not like his brother, who is a meek omega, but still adorned by Gellert. Newton is very good with creatures, helping them to train dragons for Gellert’s cause—and Theseus is sure Gellert has taken a liking to his little brother in a not so innocent way. Not that Theseus will complain, Newton couldn’t have any better mate than Gellert. When the time comes, he will give the alpha the permission to officially court his little brother.

But for now he has to focus on that fine specimen, who is currently crawling closer and making attempts to sit in his lap. Theseus allows it. For now.

The contact seems to help, Graves’ breathing reducing to a normal speed, but his temperature is still high, body shivering from the heat. And his slick is leaking through Theseus’ fine uniform slacks, making them smell very alluring. He should be mad at the omega for staining his clothes, but having him so close makes instincts take over, Theseus’ arms automatically engulfing Graves in a gentle hug, pressing his face in the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

‘Take a good sniff, little omega,’ Theseus whispers, his voice rough. He can feel Graves scenting him, tremors wrecking his body as he feels comforted by the strong alpha scent. Theseus can feel him relax—especially when an ungodly amount of slick seeps out of the warm hole, draining Theseus’ pants.

He sighs, pressing his nose into sweat slick hair, his right hand wandering down, right to Graves’ entrance. He scoops up a copious amount of slick on two fingers and brings them up to his nose, sniffing. The sweet scent nearly numbs his nose, drawing him in. And he can feel his cock twitch in the confines of his pants, interested in the situation unfolding.

Theseus has tasted slick before, but every omega has their very own note to it and he wonders how Graves’ will taste. So he sticks his fingers into his mouth, out of the corner of his eye seeing Graves watching him, eyes wide, looking mesmerised. The slick tastes like the sweetest honey, smooth on his tongue, soothing on his throat. Oh yes, he likes this one, wants to have more of it.

But for now he just scoops up another bit and holds it in front of Graves’ face, who is still watching him in wonder, fever tinting his cheeks pink. ‘Take them into your mouth,’ Theseus orders and pushes index and middle finger against the omega’s lips, urging him to open up.

And Graves, tensing up, does as he is told, opening his mouth wide and closing it as soon as Theseus has pushed his fingers inside, roughly. To Theseus’ annoyance the omega stays still and doesn’t do anything else except staring at him.

‘Suck!’ He snaps and wriggles his fingers, pushing them down Graves’ throat, making him gag. But as soon as Graves has gathered himself again, he sucks at Theseus’ fingers, whimpering because of the rough treatment. ‘You really need to learn that you are just a meek omega and beneath me. You have to follow the orders of your alpha. Did I make myself clear?’

Graves nods and babbles a quick ‘yes’ around Theseus’ fingers, who uses the opportunity to push them in as far as possible, making the omega gag again. He really likes that. Likes, how Graves’ eyes fill with tears and how he has to suppress a cough. Likes how the temperature of his body rises even more, because of fear and the need to please the alpha.

He will train him properly one day. But for now he wants to have some fun.

‘Back on the bed,’ he orders and pulls his fingers from Graves’ mouth, saliva connecting them to puffy lips. Graves obeys immediately, but a whine leaves him, his big, brown eyes on Theseus, dazed from his heat and in desperate need of a good fuck to soothe the pain that comes with it.

Once Graves is neatly seated and Theseus has even raked his fingers through his soft hair, Theseus gets rid of his clothes with a snap of his fingers. His cock is already aching, big and red, standing against his lower belly. He anticipates the tight heat that will engulf him soon, trembling with want and need, the omega releasing mating pheromones and drawing him in, making his instincts come through and take over. If he is honest, he feels a bit helpless being a slave to his nature. But he also knows that he is the most powerful being in this room right now—and he will use this to his advantage.

‘Now, on all fours and spread your legs for me. Come, be a good bitch and present yourself and your nice, little hole.’ Theseus’ voice is authoritative and Graves immediately follows his words, going down on all fours and pushing his arse up in the air, making Theseus lick his lips. ‘That’s good. You are doing well. Now, tell me, what do you want, little omega?’

It takes long for Graves to answer and Theseus thinks he might come back to his old self and rebel against him. But luckily his mind stays heat addled and he answers, voice small and weak, ‘Need you inside me. Please … alpha …’

Theseus smirks, sadistically. That’s more like it. ‘You will take my cock soon,’ he whispers, his hand sliding down the curve of Graves’ spine, resting on his arse. And Graves shivers, a needy keen reaching Theseus’ ears and a tremor wrecking the beautifully flushed body in front of him. ‘Too sensitive … huh? Oh, little omega, we will have a lot of fun.’

He gets behind Graves, his hands roaming over the naked body, displayed right in front of him, a sweet pink colouring the soft flesh. It’s hard for him to resist and so his fingers ghost over every inch, every mole and scar, every dimple and through the short hair on the nape of Graves’ neck. He can feel the man relaxing under his touch, pressing against the palms of his hands, seeking contact.

‘We should grow out your hair. You will look lovely,’ Theseus murmurs, leaning against the omega’s back, his chest snug against Graves shoulder blades. His right hand is drawing circles on the plump arse, pressed against his cock, so deliciously, slowly getting to the dripping hole.

And Graves is still pliant beneath him, so greedy for every touch Theseus bestows upon him. Of course this will fade once his heat is over, but Theseus is determined to train him to be an obedient omega—like he should be. Omegas shouldn’t be in leading positions. They are made for staying at home and nursing the children, to be there when the alpha returns from work, warming the bed. And Graves will soon see that this will be his life, when Theseus gets what he wants. Of course it will take time and a lot of work, but they will get there, Theseus is sure of it.

For now he circles the loose rim with his finger, making the omega pant faster and faster, breathing nearly laboured, sweat glistening on his skin. And when he slips his finger in, Graves presses back in a rush of desperation, moaning out loud—but of course it isn’t enough. Omegas are made to take far bigger things than just a mere finger, curling and uncurling inside of him, teasing, making him whimper and beg. Breathless ‘ _please, please, please_ ’ reaches Theseus’ ears and he smirks, slapping one arse cheek, sharply, making the gentle pink turn a violent red. Graves screams. It’s music in Theseus’ ears and he slaps him again, making him jolt forward.

‘Such an impatient little bitch. Now you have to wait even longer,’ he says and withdraws his finger.

‘No! Please, alpha, I … I need …’ Oh, how beautiful the little sobs sound.

‘What do you need?’ Theseus slaps him again, hard and fast, the sound of the impact echoing through the room. A broken sob tears itself from Graves’ throat and Theseus’ eyes glint with lust. He could do this all day.

Graves is openly crying now, tears dripping down his handsome face. He looks beautifully wrecked. ‘I—I need your … your …’

‘Yes?’ Theseus gets impatient, another slap reminding Graves to speak faster.

‘Your cock, please, I need it, alpha, please!’

_That’s more like it_ , Theseus thinks and presses a kiss to Graves’ neck, whispering low praises. Oh, his omega is doing so well, obeying him so sweetly. He deserves a reward.

Theseus can feel him shiver beneath him at the touch of his lips and he decides to kiss him again, nibbling at his neck. It’s not to be nice and treat his omega well, but more for his own satisfaction, his instincts telling him that he needs to taste, to kiss, to bite, to claim. But for now he suppresses the urge to mark him with his teeth, attaching his mouth to hot skin, licking and sucking. And Graves keens so lovely under his ministrations.

Without warning, a cruel, little smile playing over his lips, Theseus pushes three fingers into the omega’s hole, making him scream and writhe, but Theseus’ other arm around his belly keeps him in place, making it unable for him to flee. Not that this would have been possible, as he is still chained to the bed on his collar and leash. Maybe Theseus will get him a fashionable collar, to show the world, who this omega belongs to. Engraved, of course. Maybe even with a little petname for this darling. And a tag. Yes, he needs a tag on his collar.

Shaking his head, Theseus comes back from his musings, his three fingers pushed as far inside of Graves as possible, wiggling, making room. The omega is already so loose, perfect for Theseus’ big alpha cock, perfect to take his knot, to be bred properly.

Every time he moves his fingers, a wet sound can be heard, courtesy of the amount of slick pouring out of Graves’ hole, dripping down his thighs, before landing on the sheets, completely ruining them. He will deal with this later.

‘Now, I think you are ready,’ Theseus says, his voice hoarse from arousal, his hand twitching at the pert arse, before pulling his fingers out, making Graves whine and moan and beg for more. _Ah, what a needy, little thing_ , Theseus thinks and smiles. ‘None of that, little omega. Be good for me and make no sound.’

‘Okay, alpha,’ Graves answers, his voice trembling and weak, scratchy from the scorching heat of his body. Theseus loves it.

And to show Graves what a good omega he is, he gives him now what he desires. Grabbing his throbbing cock, neglected for too long, he lines it up with the slick hole, pushing in the blunt head. And—damn!—it feels heavenly.

Graves seems to like it, too, pushing back, but Theseus keeps him from pressing himself down on his cock. A disapproving ‘ _tsk_ ’ and a slap on his bare arse makes Graves tense up and stop moving. He seems to learn, after all.

As soon as the omega has calmed down, Theseus pushes in completely, drawing out a sobbed moan. And this time he doesn’t chastise Graves, doesn’t even think about it, too caught up in his own pleasure, eyes closed, until he is seated to the hilt. The warmth engulfing him is nearly burning, like literal flames, hot and scorching, keeping him, making him grab Graves’ middle harder, keeping him close. Now he is panting, too, sweat building in the nape of his neck and on his forehead as he tries to catch his breath, face buried into Graves’ soft hair.

‘You are allowed to make some noise now. I want to hear you, little omega,’ Theseus whispers and nibs at Graves’ ear, making him turn his head around, his eyes begging for some gentle treatment. Theseus knows that most omegas love to be doted on, but he would have pegged Graves as an omega who loves it rough. Maybe it’s because of his line of work. He has to be always so tough, so it makes sense that he wants softness in the bedroom. Theseus wonders when Graves’ last time with an alpha has been. Maybe he is still a virgin? Or _was_ , before Theseus took him. He will inquire about this later. The thought about taking an omega’s virginity surely has a thrill to it—it makes Theseus yearn even more, his cock twitching in its warm confines.

He can’t hold back any longer. A sharp thrust sends Graves keening beneath him, his hands and arms trying to keep him upright, but failing, his head thrown back in ecstasy. And Theseus doesn’t stop, giving in to his urges, pounding ruthlessly into the omega’s warm hole, completely lost to his instincts.

It has been quite some time since he has been with an omega and it shows, making him impatient, making him fuck Graves roughly, not reacting to his screams, but always praising his moans. He keeps his arms tight around Graves’ middle, keeping him upright, so the poor thing won’t collapse from the sheer power of Theseus’ thrusts. And he can hear him sobbing and crying, oh so sensitive in his heat and so desperate for a gentle hand, a thorough fuck. But Theseus won’t give in—omegas need to learn to play by the alpha’s rules, if they want it or not.

‘Now, how does it feel, little omega? You have yearned for an alpha to lead you, to fuck you, to breed you, haven’t you? You are wasted in an Auror’s position. You are made to carry my pups and nurse them—you would be a good mummy,’ Theseus whispers into Graves’ ear, slightly out of breath, sweat dripping down onto the omega’s skin.

Graves doesn’t answer, only moans in response. Theseus doesn’t like it. Hasn’t he told him his rules? Well, if the omega doesn’t obey, he has to pay for it, and so Theseus grabs his throat and presses down. Anger surges through him at the struggle the omega is suddenly putting up, writhing and letting out a strangled cry, trying to get away, trying to dislodge his cruel hand. But Theseus is stronger, using his height and weight to keep Graves in place, his hand closing around the other’s throat, while his other hand grabs the leash and _pulls_.

The motion makes Graves gurgle and gag, makes him cough violently, tears wetting his skin and the sheets under him as he tries to shift to ease the pain. But Theseus adjust, keeping his hand closed, cutting off the bloodstream. He knows it will make the omega dizzy, might even make him faint. He will stop when the time comes, but for now he has to teach Graves a lesson. And he can’t deny that he is aroused by it, by the struggle and the feeling of power, giving him a high like he is on drugs.

The scent of the omega changing to panicked only fuels his desires, makes him only go rougher at it, fucking into him, while nails are clawing at his hand, trying to get him to stop.

When Theseus finally stops, panting hard, his cock aching for release, Graves is barely conscious. He lies there nearly lifeless, just the small breaths and his fluttering eyelashes indicate that he is still alive. Theseus nearly feels remorse, but now the omega has to know not to disobey his alpha.

Theseus pulls out and turns Graves around, before slipping back in. The whine at the loss and the moan at having his cock back in again, showing him, that the heat is doing its thing, making Graves needy and pliant still, even after what Theseus has done to him. Oh, he will have a lot of fun with this one. Graves seems so touch starved, so eager for human contact, that he doesn’t even fight against him. Not really at least.

‘Are you going to answer me now?’ Theseus growls, holding Graves’ hands over his head, his lips brushing over the soft shell of the ear.

Graves coughs and clears his throat, but it still sounds raw, hoarse, when he finally speaks, ‘You … you are so good, alpha. N—need you. Want your pups …’

Of course it’s the heat speaking, but Theseus doesn’t care, moaning into Graves’ neck as he picks up his pace, thrusting into him. Not as rough as before, but still not slowly. Not lovingly. His own needs are about to come through, his instincts to bond and claim this omega, to take care of him and pump him full with his seed. He wants a litter of pups, wants Graves nursing them, wants him to gloat and be happy.

Theseus shakes his head sharply, before claiming Graves’ mouth with his own, eliciting a surprised moan, before the omega leans into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. _Ah_ , Theseus thinks, _that’s how you want it? Sweet and soft? I will break you, darling._ With this Theseus deepens the kiss, nibbling and pulling, biting into a soft lower lip, bruising, until he tastes copper on his tongue, making Graves whimper and beg for him to stop.

Of course he doesn’t, breaking and wrecking Graves as much as possible, loving how beaten up he looks. ‘The perfect look for an omega as beautiful as you. All fucked out,’ he murmurs and traces a bleeding lower lips with his thumb, before pushing the digit inside the wet heat. Graves immediately reacts, sucking and licking at the thumb, eyes locked with Theseus’. And Theseus can’t suppress a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he picks up his pace again, concentrating on the sweet suction and the velvet walls surrounding his cock.

‘Alpha,’ Graves mewls around his thumb, saliva dripping down his chin, and Theseus opens his eyes, drawing the digit away, smearing spit along Graves’ lips.

‘You are doing so well, darling,’ he whispers and buries his head in the juncture between Graves’ neck and shoulder, teeth scraping over the scent gland. He wants to bond him so badly, wants to make him his, wants him to carry his pups, and wants him to warm his bed and be his little bitch. And Theseus always gets what he wants.

Without warning he rams his teeth into Graves’ flesh, making him scream and jolt beneath him, hands coming free and nails scratching over Theseus’ back, leaving bloody trails. His sharp alpha teeth easily break through the soft omega skin, blood seeping into his mouth, coppery taste clinging to his tongue and teeth now.

It’s a bit like heaven when the warmth of the bond engulfs him, makes him feel all content and comfortable, burying himself deep inside this little bit of heaven. Graves is quiet now, pressing against Theseus’ body, seeking comfort and reassurance from his alpha, who holds him close.

The rush doesn’t subside, though, making Theseus’ head swim and heat pool in the pit of his stomach, before everything seems to pull on his insides, making them contract nearly painfully. And then he can feel his knot swelling, can hear it in the whimper that reaches his ears and feel it in the sudden tenseness of Graves’ body, as he tries to push back inside his hole.

‘It’s good, darling, everything is fine, relax,’ he whispers again and again, licking at the mark he has left, working his knot in with hard pushes, making the omega keen and scramble, trying to push down, seeking the full feeling of the knot deep inside his hole. Theseus is only too happy to help, holding Graves in place as he rams into him, hard.

Graves screams. And the knot slips in.

It’s silent, except for their laboured breathing, the high rushing over them. Graves’ cum, drawn out of him as the knot has slipped in, makes their bellies sticky, but Theseus couldn’t care less, his own orgasm wrecking through him, pumping all his seed into the tight hole. He can feel every spurt, every drop makes him shiver, makes his cock more sensitive, makes him hold onto his omega even tighter.

‘You did so well,’ Theseus whispers and kisses Graves’ temple, before pushing some strands of wet hair out of his face. Brown eyes look up at him, wide and scared and Theseus can see that the effects of the heat are slowly wearing off. The next few hours will be hard, until Graves falls back into his heat induced state.

But for now they are bound together and every attempt of the omega to get away will be for naught. Theseus smiles his cruel, little smile. ‘You are mine now, little omega.’

He ignores Graves’ panicked look and the little ‘ _no_ ’ slipping through his lips.


End file.
